Walking Past
by Firesword
Summary: Slash. HPLM. Fluff. OOC. Oneshot. Every day, they walked past each other but never stopped to say a word. It was only until...


**Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Fic Title: **Walking Past  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and its characters belong to JK Rowling and so forth. I own the muse though, and the drawing...  
**Summary: **Every day, they walked past each other but never stopped to say a word. It was only until...  
**Warnings: **Slash, HP/LM, a bit of RL/SS, a bit of DM/CW, OOC, Post-Voldemort/AU, Major Fluffiness.  
**Rating: **M (for language and intimacy)  
**Author's Notes: **As I said yesterday, after having one eye swollen, I did not do any writing or transferring. I did draw something, and this is what I have. I've probably drawn the bridge of Harry's glasses too long, but I have already finished coloring when I had noticed it... Brother pointed out that Harry's scar was inverted. smacks forehead I shouldn't have used a pen to outline it.

Anyways, the drawing helped me brew a bunny so... Completed this one-shot at 3.29 a.m. 07 Nov 2005 while listening continuously to the album 'Hide From The Sun' by The Rasmus. I can't add a link directly, but you can go to LiveJournal and type works(underscore)o(underscore)fiery in the search username.

**Walking Past  
**by Firesword

It was twelve o'clock. Lucius Malfoy locked up his shop and slipped his keys into his pocket. His eyes narrowed at the bright sunlight. He had noticed the Auror watching him for the past three hours and so he was not alarmed by the wizard's presence. It did annoy him to some extent, however, but he knew that there was nothing he could do about it. Those were the conditions he had to adhere to, if he had wanted out of Azkaban.

_Being watched by them is certainly less threatening if compared to being watched by _him.

Lucius shuddered at the thought. _That is over. I shouldn't think about it so much._

He walked down the street and paused to look at a carton of apples. After some time, he wrinkled his nose and glared at the hag accusingly. She glared at him in response and Lucius walked away in disgust.

_Was she hoping for a Snow White to be fooled into eating one of her apples? _Lucius snorted derisively.

The silver-haired wizard paused and pretended to look inside a shop selling silver. One of the bracelets on display was quite eye-catching but Lucius was too busy determining if the Auror was still following him. As usual, though, the Auror had gone into the Leaky Cauldron. That was the routine.

Lucius was too dignified to sigh with relief.

He turned into a corner and headed straight for Knockturn Alley. His stomach churned and his throat went dry as a familiar raven-haired man emerged from the dark alley. Lucius gulped and told himself to breathe. He felt his cheeks burning slightly and he cursed himself. How could a man his age fell for the wizard? How could he become attracted to Harry Potter?

_I should have changed my routine. _Lucius walked forward, aware that he was doing so stiffly.

For a brief moment, their eyes locked, but only a brief moment. The young Auror walked past him and Lucius stopped shortly to feel the wind generated by Harry on his face and neck.

_What in Slytherin's name am I doing?_

Lucius swore softly under his breath and descended the steep staircase to Knockturn Alley.

**-oOooOooOo-**

Harry heaved a huge sigh of relief when he finally stepped out into the bright street of Diagon Alley. He did not like having to patrol in the infamous, Dark street, not because of the higher percentage of danger he might face, but because he had found it claustrophobic.

_And if there's one thing that would persuade me to beg Tonks to exchange beats, it would be him. _He refrained from licking his lips. It would not do to be too obvious that he found Lucius Malfoy quite ... alluring. _He should have kept his wand in his cane and hold it, right now, _Harry thought absently. _That could help me remind myself that this was the wizard who had tried to kill me when I was a second year student at Hogwarts. Or the fact that he had still tried to when I had saved him from the Dementors._

However, an abstract thought disturbed his musings and he blushed furiously.

_No ... what in the hell am I thinking? I certainly don't want him to use that and trail along my…. _He continued to blush and hoped the shadows created by his hair would hide his reddened cheeks.

He was getting closer and closer to the silver-eyed wizard. His stomach tightened with desire as he watched Lucius' dark gray robes swished around the man's lean figure.

_He is ... what? I think he should be over fifty years of age, so how can I be attracted to him? Bloody hell ... if it is his power that I'm attracted to, then I'm in deep trouble. That is playing with fire._

_"Fire?" _his inner voice scoffed. _"You're getting sucked into a bloody firestorm."_

_Firestorm ... that's one thing I'd like to feel soon. _He barely stopped his hand from moving. If he had not controlled himself, he would have smacked his forehead right in front of Lucius.

_He is looking at me. Stop blushing like an idiot, _he told himself. He could not help but be aware that they always come across each other sometime around noon, and with each passing day, he had noticed that Lucius would study him with eyes that were not quite focused.

At last, Lucius was only eleven feet in front of him and Harry could see that his cheeks had reddened.

_He's interested? Merlin…._

While a part of him rejoiced with that observation, his inner voice continued to taunt him. It was at that moment that Harry's eyes had locked briefly with Lucius' light gray ones.

He could not breathe.

He continued to walk, until Lucius' magical presence was lost in the growing crowd.

"What's going down?" A male voice whispered in his ear and he jumped a little.

"Damn it, Moony. You surprised me," Harry grumbled to the wizard in brown.

"That's bad, Harry. You should be more alert," Remus said in a mild tone. "What were you woolgathering about?"

"I was _not_ woolgathering?" Harry sighed.

"I see. Fancying someone?"

Remus' tone was too meek that Harry had immediately become suspicious. When he looked up, he winced to see the faint smile tugging at his friend's lips.

"So, you were watching him," Remus said simply.

"So what?"

"You were doing that every time you had come out."

"What in the hell were you doing, Remus? Did your boyfriend tell you that I still need eyes to make me stay out of trouble?"

He saw Remus wincing visibly and he growled.

"Damn it. Remus, you go back and tell your greasy-haired boyfriend that I am capable of taking care of myself."

"You're playing with fire."

That voice made his hair stand on ends.

_Shit. Why is he still able to do this to me? But Hermione is even worse…._

" I don't know what you're talking about," Harry muttered and walked away quickly.

He should have known better than to do that when Snape had something to say to him. Quite familiarly, Harry felt a painful tug on his scalp.

"Snape! Let go of my hair!" he huffed.

The Potions master did not and instead, he used it to steer Harry around.

Harry glowered at Snape. "What do you want?"

"You're playing with fire, Potter."

"What in the hell do you mean, Snape? As you can see, my hands are in my pocket, and I'm certainly not playing with fireballs."

Black eyes narrowed. Harry stared back fiercely.

"Do not step on unfamiliar ground unless you have checked it. Thoroughly."

"Severus. If you have something to say, say it out straight," Harry said shortly. "I believe you are aware that I am incapable of understanding complicated sentences."

Beside him, Remus stifled his laughter.

Harry watched the Potions master's eye ticking in anger.

"We're leaving, Remus."

"Hmphf." Harry turned around and scowled at Remus. "I'll see you later, Remus."

"Right. Do think about it though."

**-oOooOooOo-**

Harry counted the steps on the narrow staircase and snorted with amusement. _Twenty-four steps. It had been twenty-four days since I had started out patrolling down there._

He was stepping out into Diagon Alley when his eyes focused on Lucius. The tug of attraction suddenly felt stronger that afternoon and he groaned as his stomach tightened with need. Even in his current position, he could see the same need in Lucius' face.

_"That could be your imagination, idiot."_

He did not know what had come over him, but when he was about an arm's length from Lucius, he smiled.

**-oOooOooOo-**

Lucius' eyes widened immediately at the sight of the gentle smile on Harry's face. For the first time, he stopped and slowly turned back to look. Harry was walking away.

_Was it my imagination?_

He mulled over it as he walked down the stairs. _It was probably my imagination, _he told himself finally.

The next day, Lucius tried to linger in the shop, but he ached to go out and see Harry, if only for a fleeting glance.

He stepped out of his wand shop and froze. Harry was there, weaving his way calmly through the crowd.

_He won't notice me standing here. _Still, Lucius remained where he was and looked on.

Then slowly, the black-haired wizard turned. Emerald eyes behind tinted glasses captured his with no difficulties.

_He is smiling,_ Lucius thought in awe.

The smile turned slightly apologetic as Harry was forced to leave his line of sight. Lucius was not aware that he was clutching hard at the wall. The smirk from the Auror keeping an eye on him made him realize his mistake and he quickly walked away.

_Walk? I'm bolting out of sight. _Lucius snorted derisively.

**-oOooOooOo-**

_Two months, _Harry growled silently. He glared at a couple of warlocks watching him with great interest. As he ascended the staircase, he told himself to calm down, and be a little cheerful. He was going to bump into Lucius again after all.

_Two months ... and all we do is stare. And smile._

He licked his lips. He thirsted for the wizard's voice and yearned for Lucius' warmth. Walking past him was not enough – he wanted to be closer. _Touch…._

His hands ached to hold the slim waist.

_"This is Lucius Malfoy we are talking about. Voldemort's ex-right hand wizard."_

_That's the past, _Harry murmured in his mind.

_"Still..."_

_Still, I want him. Now._

Now.

For the first time, he froze on his feet and stared at Lucius. The wizard was walking confidently toward him. Harry stared. _Green and gray. Looks good._

Close.

He smiled nervously at the approaching wizard.

Lucius smiled in response.

Harry did not follow the wizard with his eyes, feeling very much like a trapped rabbit. He thought Lucius had left, but his instincts told him that Lucius was still close.

"Orange does not suit you."

_Oh god._

"The entire set of robes does not suit me, I know," he mumbled. He felt slightly embarrassed.

_"But you were too scared that you might break Mrs. Weasley's heart."_

_I know that._

Hesitantly, Harry turned his face and felt his cheeks burning at Lucius' intent expression.

"Mister Potter." Again, Lucius talked to him in a very soft voice.

"Yes?" Harry swallowed, unable to remove his eyes from the pair of silver ones.

"Are you free this evening?"

Harry nodded. He was certain his voice was not working.

_A date. Finally. Yes._

"Then you can join me for dinner?"

Again, he nodded.

Lucius reached for his hand and pressed something into his palm. "If you trust me, I'll be expecting your arrival at seven."

**-oOooOooOo-**

Remus stood beside Severus and watched Harry and Lucius standing in the middle of the street.

"So..."

"What?"

He leaned casually against his lover. "Can he be trusted?"

Severus took a long time to nod. "If Harry goes out tonight, we need not wait for him to return." Black eyes gazed fondly at him. "Come."

Remus allowed the wizard to take his hand and together, they walked into the Leaky Cauldron. By now, patrons were too used to their closeness and Remus was glad that they were no longer something to be gawked at.

"Just curious, Severus, but do you know what is causing their ... restlessness?"

The Potions master shrugged. "I don't but I suspect that Draco knows."

"What makes you think that?"

"I've seen him smirking at Harry's direction every so often."

Light brown eyes brightened. "Severus, let's go to The Burrow in the evening."

"Is it important?"

"I want to know why."

His lover sighed softly.

"Very well."

**-oOooOooOo-**

_Harry._

He licked and bit the wizard's lower lip gently. There was a strangled moan, and fingers had delved into his hair and were grasping the fine strandsdesperately.

"... so long..." Harry muttered.

Lucius carefully laid Harry down on the rug and then proceeded to cover every inch of his body with his.

_"You're moving too fast," _his inner voice murmured. Lucius would have been amused at how preoccupied it had sounded if he was not distracted by the sweet tongue twining around his own.

He tasted butter, wine, pepper and cinnamon. Chocolate when he licked Harry's lips. Those were the aftertastes of the dinner he had cooked for Harry – food he had prepared to pamper his love.

_Love?_

He buried his face in Harry's neck and sucked fiercely on the soft flesh. Harry arched and moaned, and in return, Lucius groaned upon feeling the hardness pressing into his abdomen.

"Lucius," Harry called out to him in a husky voice.

He lifted his face and captured Harry's lips again. Kissing the younger man fiercely, he hurriedly unbuttoned Harry's shirt. Fingers closed in on a hard nipple and he started to tease it immediately.

"I want you," Harry whispered. "For so long..."

"...love you..."

Lucius felt that he was not thinking straight, and he was certain that it was not his fault for being so. The pale flesh that he was caressing, the seductive, dark nipples... Like a starving man, he caught the tightened bud in between his lips and lashed at it with his tongue.

_Love?_

Harry arched and thrust against him again.

"Please..."

Hands tightened around his shoulders.

Lucius could feel Harry's heartbeat strongly.

"Love you, Harry," he whispered as he charmed their clothes away, unable to wait any longer. "Want you..."

"Touch me..."

Lucius whimpered softly as fingers closed around him.

**-oOooOooOo-**

Draco smiled smugly from his comfortable position. He ignored the glares from Fred and George Weasley, and pretended that Ginny Weasley was not even there in the cramped, living room.

"Come on, love. Tell us," Charlie muttered from above him.

He sighed dramatically and casually rubbed his lover's knee.

"They're destined to be together."

"They sure don't," Ginny hissed. "Harry's straight."

"Bisexual, actually," Hermione corrected.

"Destined?" Remus Lupin repeated curiously.

"I remembered that Father had looked at him strangely the first time they had met."

"I thought that was a murderous look," Ron said skeptically. "Or maybe that 'you're less than dirt' kind of look."

"That's horrifying," Charlie muttered. "I mean ... at that time ... Harry was only..."

"Urgh..." Fred shuddered.

"Did you have to mention that, Charlie?"

"Sorry," Charlie mumbled.

Draco sighed as his lover began to stroke his hair. "Father used to dream of him ... at that time, I think we were fifth years. He kept saying, 'Blast that Potter'. Mother had thought that ... you know. If she had known what Father was dreaming about, I think she would have poisoned him. It's a pity she's dead though," Draco said a bit wistfully.

"He could be dreaming about killing him, you know," Ron pointed out.

"I suppose so, but his reasons for wanting to kill him might be different than the reasons why Death Eaters and the Dark Lord had wanted Potter dead, if you get my meaning."

"That is so..." Hermione grimaced.

"Anyway, you can't blame my Father entirely." Draco glared at Ginny. "Harry is interested as well. Coupling is mutual, so don't bother them."

"But why now?" Remus looked a little troubled and then he yelped. "What in the hell was that for?" he demanded of the black-haired man sitting beside him.

"You are dense." Severus looked at him significantly.

Draco chuckled. "You are, Lupin. The Dark Mark."

"I don't understand." Remus frowned.

"I don't too."

"Let's see. How should I tell this?" Draco sat up and instead, leaned against Charlie. "The Dark Lord died on October two years ago. Right?" After most of the Weasleys nodded, he continued. "I hadn't been with the Death Eaters that long. The Dark Mark on my arm had completely vanished on November. Severus' had vanished on February, and I think you had gotten together on Lupin's birthday." He smirked when his godfather and Lupin blushed slightly. "Father's Dark Mark had vanished sometime in early May." Then he waited for Granger to ask him the obvious.

"Malfoy, when did you pair up with Charlie?"

"When do you think?"

"Oh." Lupin's eyes went very wide.

"On Charlie's birthday?" Hermione squeaked.

Draco laughed. "And guess what day it is today." He laughed harder.

"T-thirty-f-first. Oh m-my g-god!" Hermione shrieked. "His birthday! Ron! I forgot to buy Harry a present!"

"No fucking way."

Draco laughed happily. While the rest of the Weasleys were alarmed about forgetting Harry's birthday, Severus and Lupin were staring at each other. Draco smiled and lifted his head to look at Charlie.

"Destined?"

"I don't care," he whispered. "We are one."

Charlie smiled crookedly. "Yeah. We are one."

He tilted his head back and gave Charlie an inviting look. "Kiss me."

"You're impossible."

Charlie kissed him several times before pulling away.

"Hermione," the dragon keeper started in a gentle voice. "Calm down. You can go and buy Harry's present tomorrow. I'm not sure if you should disturb him tonight."

"It's 'Do Not Disturb' in my house," Draco supplied. "Father actually told me to sleep over with Charlie." He glared at the twins. "I can afford to rent a room even if you don't want me here."

"Speaking of a room..." Lupin stood up. "We should go home now, Severus. Harry won't be back until tomorrow after all. I think it's better if we..."

Severus pressed a long finger against the werewolf's lips. "Come," the Potions master said simply. "We're leaving," he announced.

"Enjoy yourselves." Draco waved at them.

"We should get going too."

Draco grinned.

**-oOooOooOo-**

Their pants slowed gradually and Lucius tiredly rolled Harry over. He sighed and closed his eyes in bliss. The weight of Harry's body on top of him was pleasing. It was something that was telling him that he was not alone.

"That was so good," Harry whispered into his ear.

Lucius chuckled weakly and stroked the dark, damp hair.

"Lucius?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Can we do this again?"

He arched his eyebrow. "I do not intend this to be a one-timer, Harry," he said gently.

"Oh."

"Unless–" Lips shut him instantly.

He was panting for air when Harry finally released him.

"Then I'll be with you," Harry said huskily.

"Good." Lucius kissed his lover's cheek tenderly. "Harry."

"Hmmmm?"

"Happy birthday."

"How did you know it is?"

"Hmmmm ... instinct, I suppose."

"Strange. I haven't received anything from my friends, except you."

"I haven't given you anything."

"I count this as a birthday present."

"Ah. Shall I give it to you again?"

"Take your time, Lucius."

The older wizard smirked. "I don't think I will, this time."

"I knew there was a reason why you didn't let me go."

Lucius chuckled into Harry's shoulder as he slowly thrust back into his lover.

**- THE END -**


End file.
